


Knitted Love

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hale Family Feels, Knitting, M/M, Sourwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Stiles finds a picture which gives him an idea for the birst birthday gift ever for our Sourwolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 96





	Knitted Love

Of course Stiles came by the picture on accident. He had been spending his morning in the library looking through archived papers. His Dad has asked him to look into into old articles regarding weird animal attacks or disappearances. He had even given him a whole list with case files that seemed at least potentially not natural. And Stiles, being the head researcher of the McCall-Hale Pack, practically fell into the library this morning, his biggest mug of coffee in his hand ready to uncover...well whatever it was his Dad was looking for. However all thought of helping went out the window the second he had seen the picture. It was nothing groundbreaking really, just a bunch of elderly ladies sitting in a circle, knitting. Normally Stiles wouldn't even have looked at it twice. What made him stop was the woman in the center of the picture. It was hard to pin down her age just from the photo. In the end her age didn't matter she had a graceful beauty about her that was simply ageless. She had long black hair and striking green eyes. Even in the photo he could see the strength her body possessed. He knew right away who he was looking at. Talia Hale. Stiles had seen enough pictures of her, mostly from his Dads file. His gaze wandered down to the boy sitting next to her. He also sported jet black hair and bright eyes. His smile lit up the entire picture. Said smile had adorable little bunny teeth. Bunny teeth that Stiles would recognize everywhere, mainly cause he keeps staring at the mouth of the man it now belongs to. Who knew Derek, gurmpypants Werewolf of Beacon Hills had been such an adorable little boy. And who knew he was able to knit? Or at least very talented at holding balls of wool. Little Derek was holding it very gingerly while watching his Mom. It was adorable really. Carefully the human turned the page and grinned at the next picture. In it only Derek and Talia were depicted. Smiling into the camera Talia was holding up a blanket that she had made. It was grey and soft looking. Right in the middle of it was a huge black Triskele. Of course the all powerful Alpha of Beacon Hills would have the guts to knit a blanket with the family crest. They looked happy. Stiles own smile started to dim. Sadness spread through his chest, once again reminded what Derek had lost. The death of his own mother had been incredibly hard, but he still had his Dad. Derek had lost so much more. Losing family was hard enough for humans, but losing pack. Losing a bond that deep must be beyond painful. Stiles had asked Scott once how the Pack bond felt. Being human Stiles wasn't able to feel the Pack bond as the Wolves did. And because of that he wanted to know what it felt like. According to Scott the bond felt like an extra sense sitting in the back of his head. As the Alpha he felt a bond to all of them and was able to tab into their feelings. With that he was able to know or at least think about what a Pack member could need. And it wasn't just their feelings, his own could influence the other Wolves as well. On the full moons, when the Wolf and human were the closest to harmony, the bond burned brightest. It's when they felt closest as Pack, when they ran together the dirt of the preserve under their hands or paws in Dereks case. They knew what losing Pack did to Peter, his pain of losing his family drove him to insanity. So they knew how important the Pack bond was. Stiles blinked back to the present, The evidence of a happy Derek, one that hadn't been screwed over by life yet, brought a soft smile back to his lips. And his brain being what it is jumped straight back to the Hale Fire police file. Even before meeting the Wolf, Stiles had found ways to read the file over and over again. Sometimes his curiosity and need to know was a curse. Now he basically had it memorized. Next to nothing had survived the fire, The knitted blanket definitely hadn't. Seeing such joy on the small Dereks face made Stiles brain kick into high gear. A plan was forming. So he wouldn't have time to second guess himself he quickly grabbed the paper and put it into he darkest corner of his backpack. Cleaning up his library research station he hurried back to his jeep. He had two trips to make before he could get home. About an hour and a lots of money later, Stiles was walking through the doors of the police station, take-out bag in hand. Sending every officer or detective that saw him a smile he headed to his Dads office. He hadn't closed the door behind him when he heard his Dad speak up ''What do you want?''  
''What ?!'', Stiles spluttered, waving his arms about ''Can't a son visit is hard working Dad at work and bring him lunch?''  
The Sheriff simply raised one brow ''Not if he brings his Dad his favorite burger from his favorite Diner. A burger you haven't let me eat in over two years. I love you Son, but you are not that sneaky. Now, tell me what I can do for you?''  
Stiles fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't exactly sure how to breach the topic. Probably best to rip of the band aid. Keeping his gaze on his lap, he kept his voice low as he asked ''Can you teach me how to knit?'' He heard his Dad suck in a sharp breath. The human knew why. His Mum used to knit, spending hours making sweaters, socks or scarfs. Whatever she thought could make the people around her happy. Stiles remembered countless nights when they sat together in the living room, his father watching his wife tinker away. A love in his eyes that turned into pain after she died. For months her knitting utensils had remained in her chair. Finally with tears streaming down his face his Dad had put it into a box. Said box had been shut ever since.  
The Sheriffs voice was slightly shaking ''Why...Why would you ask me that?''  
''I know Mum taught you.'', Stiles cleared his throat ''I couldn't sleep one night and came down the stairs to ask you to tuck me back in. And there you two were, laughing and chuckling while you were trying to knit...something. You looked so happy.''  
His Dad looked at him for a second ''I didn't know that. I haven't done it in years, so I don't know if I could actually help you. Why do you want to learn how to knit?''  
No reason. Absolutely none. None whatsoever. Just curious is all. You know me.'' he tried to deflect.   
The Sheriff gave him a teasing smile ''I do know you, that's why I'm asking.''  
Stiles felt himself blush ''It's stupid. I was at the library going through the articles like you wanted and found something.'' Carefully he took out the article with the picture of Derek, Talia and the blanket and put it on the desk ''I found this in between the articles and look how happy Derek is. And I know for sure that the blanket didn't survive the fire. So I thought because Dereks birthday is coming up, I could maybe...knit him a blanket. This blanket.''  
The Sheriff gave him a soft smile, making him slightly uncomfortable ''Geez, I haven't seen a picture of Talia in years. She used to ran a knitting circle. She actually taught your Mom how to knit. It's a sweet idea to make one for Derek but why do want to?''  
Immediately he felt himself flush a dark red. Nope, he was not going to think to closely why he would do this for the Wolf. After everything that happened to them and to Derek specifically, he just wanted the man to be happy. It had absolutely nothing to do with his pretty eyes, wonderful hair, funny jokes, kind heart or quick wit. Absolutely not. Stiles would deny it till his dying day, or at definitely in front of his father. Finally he spluttered ''I have noooo idea what you mean. Derek is a friend. You do stuff for friends.''  
It was painfully obvious that his father didn't believe him as he said ''Of course I'll help you.''  
''Thanks Dad.''  
''Anytime Son.''  
They shared a quiet moment of comfort, before changing the topic and finishing their lunch. It is always better to change the topic away from Claudia before it could get to emotional and both of them were a sobbing mess. Once they were done the older man shooed him out ''I love you Son but I do need to get some work done. I'll see you tonight and we'll start your lessons.''  
Stiles chuckled as he complied ''I love you to. See you later.'' That night Stiles started his lessons. He most definitely didn't pick it up right away. It took him a few tries to understand how to knit. Thankfully Dereks birthday was still over. Three months away. It didn't just make him happy to create something for Derek that he hoped would make the Wolf happy. Knitting together evening after evening made both Stilinski men very happy. They sat next to one another talking for hours, working on their projects. Stiles had said one evening how happy he was to do something his Mom had loved doing. That, in a way they were remembering her while working with her needles and instructions. His Dad had simply put his ball of wool down and pulled him into a hug. 

About three months later with Dereks birthday just around the corner Stiles was actually finished with the blanket. He had it perfectly wrapped and stored under his bed. As the Wolfs birthday got closer, the human got more and more anxious. When he found the picture and basically stole it from the library it seemed like a good idea to try and replicate the blanket. He thought it could be a nice reminder of Dereks family. Kind of like a memento that had survived the fire after all. Stiles wanted the blanket to express happiness, love and safety. However, now that the birthday was nearly there the human wasn't so sure it would be a good gift. What if it only symbolized pain and death? What if with his gift he gave Derek a constant reminder of what he had lost. With every day that went by the human grew more and more sure that his gift had been a stupid. He had already thought of throwing the blanket out but when he had it in his hands, he hadn't been able to. So under his bed it remained.  
As coincidence would have it, when he got home from school on Dereks birthday the Wolf was sitting on his bed. For a second his eyes darted to the bottom of hid bed, checking if his present was visible. It wasn't. A quiet sigh of relief escaped him. Derek gave him a strange look. After a few minutes of silence Stiles asked ''So...What brings you to my room today?''  
The older man looked a little bashful. It took him a moment before he said ''Peter is at my loft.''  
''Don't tell me Creeper Peter scares the big bad Wolf?'', he teased.  
''No!.'', Derek said, just a little to fast.  
Sitting down next to the Wolf, Stiles grinned at him ''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.''  
''I am not scared of him.'', Derek insisted ''It's just...''  
Yeah, the Wolf wasn't going to end that sentence. So, the human spoke up ''Rather want to spend your birthday alone?''  
Surprise flickered over Dereks face. ''Oh come on. You can't be surprised I know your birthday.'', Stiles shrugged his shoulder ''I know everyone's birthdays. And because I tend to worry, I also know everyone's allergies or other medical conditions, even though as Wolves you don't have them anymore. I just like to prepared for everything. And on that note, Happy Birthday Sourwolf.''  
The Alpha gave him a small smile ''Thank you.''  
''Your Welcome.''  
A sort of comfortable silence started to stretch out between them. It wouldn't have been bad, if Stiles didn't have to constantly think about his gift. A gift they were still sitting one. Derek must have noticed his heart rate starting to quicken cause his eyes were fixed on his chest for a few seconds. Before the other man could say something Stiles jumped up and blurted out ''We should go out. I mean I should take you out. Not like that. We should get you some cake. It is your birthday after all.''  
''I don't need cake, Stiles it's fine.'', the Wolf said, noticing his probably very panicy scent ''I'm gonna go.''  
''NO!'', came out of his mouth before he could comprehend what he was doing he kept talking ''I mean, you don't need to go. You came here cause you anted some quiet and you can totally get that. Quiet I mean. I won't throw you out. Who throws someone out on their birthday. That is just rude. But like I said. Stay. Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna find some cake and then we'll celebrate, just you and me. Not that you want to celebrate with me...alone. We can call the pack. I'm gonna call the Pack. They are your Puppies after all. You should celebrate with them...''  
Before he could embarrass himself even further Derek talked over him, thankfully stopping his own word vomit ''Stiles breathe. It's okay. You don't need to be nice to be if you don't me here just cause it's my birthday. I am going to leave you alone.''  
No. He couldn't let the Wolf leave, if he thought it was his fault Stiles was so twitchy and weird, well weirder really. His hand shot out and grabbed onto Dereks arm. He took a deep breath and started again ''I am not being weird cause I don't want you here. I actually have...sort of a present for you.''  
At that the wolf seemed stunned. Deciding that his embarrassment didn't matter now, Stiles fished out the box from under his bed. When Derek tried to take a hold of it the human wasn't ready to let go yet. It took Stiles a second to let go of his box. Nervously he watched as the other man carefully opened the box. The wolf cocked his head to the side as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing at first. And then he took the blanket out. As soon as it unfolded and revealed the Hale crest all emotion vanished from the Wolfs face. His eyes flashed blue for a second, making the human breathing speed up in fear. Nothing fear of Derek himself, but in fear of having caused him pain. Ever so slowly the Wolf brought the fabric up to his face and inhaled its scent deeply. Confusion was written all over his face. ''How?'', he choked out.  
''I found this picture at the library.'', Stiles kept his voice low so to not spook him. Carefully he reached inside the box and showed Derek the picture he was talking about ''I knew right away that I was looking at your Mom and you. You looked so happy. And because I have been through the Hale fire file countless times I knew a blanket didn't survive the fire. I wanted to make you happy, as happy as you were in that photo. So...I made it.''  
Finally the wolf lifted his eyes to stare at him ''You made it?...For me?''  
''I wanted to give you something of your family.''

Derek could only stare down at the blanket in his hands. It was impossibly soft, like Stiles had made sure to pick the wool that would provide the most comfort. It almost had the exact same color like the one his mother had made. He couldn't believe Stiles had done this, had made him something. And something like this. Derek knew his mothers blanket hadn't survived the fire, not much did. He had come to terms with that. But now...the human had given him a piece of his family back. Slowly his gaze lifted up and fell on to the photo Stiles was still holding. Immediately the memories came back to him. He remembered how happy he had been. Happy to just spend some time with his Mum and happy to do something to help his Alpha, even if it was just holding a ball of wool. Everything had been perfect back then. With a shaking hand he reached out as if to take it. Just before he did, his hand stopped.  
''Go ahead. You can take it.'', the boys said softly.  
Not trusting his ability to speak, the Wolf only took the picture. Derek couldn't believe he was holding a picture of his Mum in his hands. However what he could believe was the fact that Stiles was the one to find one. The human seemed to be a constant in his life for a few years now. A constant that was more of the nature of Pack rather than an annoyance. Whenever Derek smelled his scent his Wolf felt calmer. And now the human did something like this...something so kind. Carefully the Wolf placed the blanket and the article on the desk. Before he could talk himself out of it he pulled Stiles into a hug. Surprise clouded the humans for a second. It quickly changed to pleased and happiness. Keeping his voice low Derek murmured into the others ear ''Thank you. This is the best gift you cold have given me. I will cherish it.''  
''Your welcome.'', the human whispered as he hugged him back.   
Closing his eyes the Wolf breathed in Stiles scent, slowly and gently rubbing his cheek against the side of his face and throat. The human froze, letting him do as he pleased. Derek was glad he knew how tactile the Weres could be. Carefully he pulled out of their hug, only to get a whiff of his own scent mixed with the human's. It was rather pleasant.   
Big amber eyes blinked up at him ''Sooo...Cake?''  
''Sure.'', Derek agreed ''My favorite peanut butter chocolate cake.''  
Stiles scent immediately changed and filled his nostrils with a sweet sugary smell. A few minutes later they were sitting at the best coffee shop in town, a truly huge piece of cake between them. The human had flushed a delightful red as the waitress brought one cake and two forks. When she saw the flush on his face she had gave them a wink as she walked away. The first mouthful of cake had Derek letting out a deep moan. It tasted amazing. ''I don't think I can remember the last time I had cake.''  
Stiles gaped at him ''Derek. That is not okay. From now on you are required to eat cake at least every year. You and I will set a date and we'll get you your favorite cake.''  
Feeling his heartbeat speed up the Wolf gently let his little finger move to cover Stiles'. His eyes snapped up to his own and the humans heart drummed in Dereks ears. ''I'd like that.'', he breathed.  
Still sporting a light blush Stiles grinned ''Me too.''  
Feeling his own face heat up as their hands intertwined. It was only the first cake of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all mistakes. I try to get them all but they sneak in.   
> It's my first work in Teen Wolf so I am sorry if I wasn't able to represent my Babies properly.


End file.
